


When I lost you

by unravelingghoul



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Poetry, help me oh my god, kaneki ken - Freeform, nagachika hideyoshi - Freeform, terrible just terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unravelingghoul/pseuds/unravelingghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about what I thought Kaneki probably felt after Hide's death<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	When I lost you

When I lost you  
I felt so lost myself  
I hid who I was to protect you  
Yet you still slipped from my grasp

The day you left me  
I felt so alone and helpless  
I didn't want any of this  
The only thing I wanted was you

I gave up my life without thinking  
I never thought you'd suffer too  
I wish I'd never known and hadn't left  
I wish I'd told you I loved you 

Now that you're gone I feel only emptiness  
And I'm so lonely without you  
I thought I could make this tragedy work  
But then I lost you

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually a project for English but I thought it would be cool to upload it onto here  
> -Danielle-  
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://danerhi.tumblr.com/)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
